


Vir Nobilissime et domus Nigrum

by TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient Rome, Complicated family issues because who would sirius be without them, Empire of Black, F/M, For AskTheBoyWhoLived on tumblr, I know, I promise, M/M, Other, Rating will probs go up later, Roman AU, Sirius is a gay bab, Sirius/bellatrix is gross but its part of the au so fight me, There will be magic later on, Werewolves happen at some point, more tags to be added later, that should be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt/pseuds/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt
Summary: This is based off ofThis AUfromThis Beautiful Personthat is basically a wolfstar AU set in ancient rome. Enjoy! (As ive stated in some of my other fics, im in the middle of exam season, so i will be doig hard edits later on. Sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of [This AU](http://asktheboywholived.tumblr.com/post/160361366017/wolfstar-au-synopsis-the-empiremore) from [This Beautiful Person](http://asktheboywholived.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> The title is The Most Noble House of Black, but in latin. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> -Devil

Sirius was bored. Not to say that that wasn't his general state of being, but he was more bored than he usually was. He was laid out on his throne- slightly smaller than the ones his mother and father had just recently vacated- with his legs thrown over one of the arms and his back resting on the other. It took a great amount of self control for him to not outright roll his eyes at the girl standing in front of him.

It was the fourth time in as many weeks that his parents had gathered as many young, beautiful women to try and “fix” their son. They didn't say it in as many words, but Sirius knew. He knew that they were ashamed of him because he hadn't chosen a wife. Regulus had, and he was only seventeen. 

Sirius thought that it was stupid to begin with. Sure, girls were attractive, he knew that. He just wasn't attracted to them in any way but platonically. (His parents had almost shown a positive emotion when they saw him and Lily Evans together, roaming the gardens late last summer. Only to find out later that she was engaged to one of the guards in the castle, James) they kept sending these girls up to his rooms, hoping that the would somehow make him change his mind. 

They stopped doing that when he went up to his rooms with one of the guardsmen who was usually stationed by the royal stables. Neither of the two had noticed the girl sitting at the head of the table in the middle of Sirius’ sitting room. Needless to say, Sirius never saw the girl (nor the guard) again (what a shame about the guard though. He was cute.)

Within the ranks of the noble house of Black, everyone knew that Sirius fancied men rather than women. It was common knowledge within the small circle allowed to associate with the Blacks. However, Walburga Black had told him countless times, they had a reputation to uphold and, as the future emperor, Sirius had to help uphold that reputation. 

This led to a deal between Sirius and his mother. If he did not find a woman suitable enough for his to marry and produce an heir with within the next three months, he would marry Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin from the eastern border of the empire. Walburga would allow him to continue seeing men, so long as he had a woman on his arm during private meetings with other monarchs from across the globe. 

Sirius didn't see a way out of it, so he agreed, and now he only had a handful of weeks left before he was married to Bellatrix for the rest of his natural life. 

And he tried. He really did, to find someone who he could be happy with. Admittedly, he had come close a few times. Each time however, the woman had not been happy about the facade that she would have to be a part of. Sirius kind of expected it.

Sirius realized that the girl had stopped talking and was looking at him expectantly. 

“wha..” sirius looked at her with a bored expression. 

“Sorry. Wasn't listening. Don't care.” He waved his hand in the general direction of the doors that led out of the courtroom that his parents held their public meetings and announcements in. 

The girl took a step back, looking hurt. Sirius’ expression didn't change as he gestured towards the door again. 

The girl had tears- actual tears, holy shit- in her eyes as she turned and ran towards the doors. A few of the other girls in line followed her lead and left as well. 

Sirius didn't mind. 

It took him another hour to go through all of the women that his mother had lined up for him today, and by the end of it he was ready to sleep until it was his time to be emperor. Walburga had a lot to say about this as she cornered her eldest son in the hall outside of his rooms. Her shrill voice managed to break through his exhaustion and slight drunkenness. 

“How have you managed to go through all of these women- hundreds of women Sirius- pay attention! What is so wrong with them? I'm giving you options, why are you not taking this as an opportunity to further the bloodline of the most noble and ancient house of Black?” 

Sirius didn't manage to suppress his eyeroll this time as he explained for the millionth time that mum, I don't like females. I like males. I do not want to procreate with a female. I want to sleep with males. 

And promptly shut his chamber doors in his mother's face. 

As he got himself ready for bed (he had refused to take any of servants and handmaids because he was a rebel dammit, and he hated having people in his private space without his permission.), Sirius counted down the days until he was to marry Bellatrix. 

“Seventeen days…” Sirius groaned and rubbed both hands down his face. He climbed into bed, hugging a pillow close to his chest as he fell asleep. 

After their argument, Walburga gave up on bringing girls to the castle. Instead, Bellatrix Lestrange was officially summoned by the Emperor himself (Orion Black, though he ordered everyone to address him as the Emperor) to move into the esteemed house of Black until she and Sirius got married. 

It took three days for her to arrive, and after she walked through the doors, Sirius’ home became even more of a living hell then it had been previously. 

Bellatrix ran around as if she already owned everything and everyone. She was a total nightmare to discuss anything with, her bloodlust so strong that Sirius couldn't- with a clear conscious- be in the same room with her for longer than three minutes. 

It was hell on earth, but what could Sirius do about it at this point?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i know. Its been ages and i suck. But, have a bit of Remus' POV to make up for it. Ive actually been feeling like writing lately, so hopefully i'll get more of this out soon. 
> 
> -Devil

Remus hated everything. He hated the full moon. He hated the person who made him a monster. He hated himself. 

It didn’t change anything though. No amount of remorse or hatred or disgust would change the position that Remus was in right now. Currently, he was hidden in a small cave, waiting out the moon as he heard the people who were supposed to be his family run around, killing anything and everything that got in their way. 

He was sure that when he woke up he next morning, that he would be surrounded by carnage from his packs rampage. Normally, his pack mates were kind and soft people, but on a moon like tonight, Remus couldn't be sure about the wolves who lived in all of them. He preferred to hide himself and hole up in the smallest space he could find in order to limit the amount of wreckage and pain that he could potentially cause. 

He shifted slightly and caught his flank of a rigid stone, forcing a whimper out of him before he could stop it. After deciding that he wouldn't bleed too badly from the cut, Remus curled together into a ball and fell into a restless sleep. 

When the sun rose the next morning, Remus was back to being human. The cut he had gotten the night before had mostly scabbed over, and he ran a gentle hand across it in relief. 

Standing slowly from his makeshift den, Remus stretched, wincing as his joints all moved as one back to where they were supposed to be. He grabbed the ratty toga he had worn the day before from an outcropping of rock a few feet away from where he stood and quickly wrapped it around his body as best he could. 

It was about a two mile walk back to the pack grounds, hoping that Romulus was there already. The alpha had taken Remus in as a child; abandoned by his parents after being bitten by a strange werewolf and left for dead. 

The man was the closest thing to family that remus had now. He'd been taught everything from Romulus. 

The thought cause Remus to smile slightly at the ground as he trekked back home on the familiar, worn path. 

It took Remus the better part of two hours to get back to the camp, and when he stepped through the entrance all he saw was a crowd surrounding the alphas den. 

Remus pushed his way through the crowd, murmuring apologies the entire time, until he was stood at the front. The sheet that acted as a door to the den was pushed to the side, tied back with a strip of leather which allowed Remus to see Romulus. But he wasn't alone in his den. 

There was a large man standing next to Romulus, with broad shoulders and nasty scars covering every inch of skin that Remus could see. 

This stranger was tall, with wild matted hair that hung limply past his shoulders and teeth that were more black than yellow-or even white. 

But. 

The man was wearing fine leather sandals and a toga so deep purple that it was almost black. 

Remus only noticed that he had been staring at the man when Romulus clapped his hands in front of Remus’ face. He blinked rapidly and stepped back, looking from the alpha to this new stranger. 

Romulus smiled and began walking into the crowd behind Remus, who parted for the man as he made his was to the pedestal he stood upon to make announcements to his pack. 

Everyone gathered around the man and he held his arms out, as if embracing the whole of his pack. 

“Brothers. Sisters. Today, we mark the passing of another moon, and we welcome the new moon to the sky.” Everyone bowed their heads in respect to the moon for a moment before looking back up that their leader. 

Remus, once again in front of the crowd, inclined his head once and snapped his gaze back to the stranger, who had sauntered over to the pedestal and was standing next to it, in the shadows the rock created. Romulus began again. 

“With this new moon, we must also welcome a new friend. He has found his way to us after his pack was brutally massacred just weeks ago. Of course, we will welcome his with open arms, and show the utmost hospitality to our guest. Please, everyone. Let us welcome our new brother: Fenrir Greyback.” 

There were cheers all around Remus, but he was standing as still as a statue, his eyes never leaving Fenrir. 

His stomach dropped as the large man approached him. Remus swallowed and balled his fists. Fenrir simply grinned and leaned closer to remus. 

Remus’ eyes widened as Fenrir began to speak. 

“Hello, little wolf. Remember me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, i know. But i swear that it'll actually be interesting in the. Next couple of chapters. 
> 
> Theres really nothing to develop in this chapter, but next will be my son remus' POV so we get to look in on the were wolves. 
> 
> There will be magic used later on, because they are still wizards but, again, i was really just setting the scene with this chapter. Nothing super important happened. 
> 
> -Devil


End file.
